


Christmas stockings

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Hector Vs. The Future (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tried to be as spoiler free as possible, but given the whole thing is based on knowledge of the spoiler from episode 6 that was quite hard to do. it might not even be the truth (i do not trust hector) but i won't find that out until the show is released.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas stockings

**Author's Note:**

> tried to be as spoiler free as possible, but given the whole thing is based on knowledge of the spoiler from episode 6 that was quite hard to do. it might not even be the truth (i do not trust hector) but i won't find that out until the show is released.

Hector seems determined to do Christmas properly, the way he couldn’t before when George didn’t remember anything about his past. He’s got stockings out at the end of beds, and George doesn’t know what to do. He’s knows how to do Christmas, but its different now, because of the mountains of evidence. Last year they were just co-workers and there was an expectation that they ignored Christmas. But this year George thinks Hector expects something lavish, something to make up for the several years’ worth of missed Christmases and birthdays, something that George isn’t sure he can do.


End file.
